A Trainer's Journey
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: Amber "Ember" Terrance has a dark past but she looks to the future for her strength and her believe that she can do anything. She may be friends with Ash, Misty,Brock and everybody else but she prefers to travel by herself. Amber is a fire type trainer whose personality is just as fierce as her Pokémon's strength. OC/OC
1. Gym Battle: Giovanni VS Amber

Another Pokémon story but this time the character only occasionally travels with Ash, Brock, and Misty. Her background is a hard one that you will learn later. Read and Review. This will follow all the Seasons the 1 chapter until the end of the Pokémon league will be the first season

Disclaimer: I only own Amber

Chapter 1: Gym Battle: Giovanni VS. Amber

As I woke up in the Viridian City Pokémon Center I realized that today was the day I was going to face the gym leader for my first badge the Earth Badge.

I quickly got out of the bed and pulled my red plaid shirt on over my tank and then walked over to my Charmander who was sleeping on the floor next to me.

I knelt down and said, "Hey there Charmander time to wake up."

As he yawned he hoped into my lap and looked up at me.

**Charmander**

I laughed and said, "Let's get ready for our gym battle."

I grabbed my notebook and looked over my strategy and nodded and said, "This is going to be a good idea."

I packed it into my backpack and then brushed my hair and put it into a twist French braid and then tied my sneakers.

I grabbed my Pokeballs and put them in their normal spot and then grabbed my backpack and walked out with Charmander following me.

As soon as I swung my backpack onto my back I picked up Charmander. He then put his head on my arms and looked as ready as ever for the gym battle that we we're going to.

I walked to the dining area and quickly grabbed some pancakes and let all my Pokémon out and let them eat their food that fire Pokémon eat.

After I finished eating I grabbed the map and said to myself, "Alright the closet Town after Viridian City is Pewter City and they have a gym there so I can battle the gym leader there."

I brought my plate over to the sink and quickly washed my Pokémon's bowls and then put them along with the map into my backpack.

I had all of them return besides Charmander return who hated being inside the Pokeball. I then walked over to the Viridian City gym. One of the guards said, "What is your business here? State your name."

"I'm Amber Terrance or Ember to my friends. I'm here to battle the gym leader for the Earth badge."

As Charmander clung onto my arm we walked in and as I stood in the challenger area and a man said, "You're my opponent today? You don't look like much."

"I may not look like much but my fiery personality and my Pokémon will show you."

He then said, "Very well. Well will each you three Pokémon."

I nodded and he said, "Go Golem."

I grabbed a pokeball and threw it and said, "Go Growlithe."

**Growlithe **

He said, "Golem use Heavy Slam."

"Growlithe dodge then use outrage."

**Growl **

Growlithe effectively dodged and then used outrage witch hit Golem spot on.

"Nicely done little girl but your luck won't last."

I snarled, "Just try me. I'm stronger then I look."

"Golem use rock smash."

I yelled, "Growlithe use agility and then flamethrower."

**Growlithe**

Growlithe quickly dodged using agility and then when it found an opening used flamethrower which caused Golem to faint.

"Golem return. Very well girl try your luck against this. Go Kingler."

I grabbed Growlithe pokeball and said, "Growlithe return."

I looked at his pokeball and said, "You did great I'm proud of you."

I then grabbed my Vulpix's pokeball and said, "Vulpix come on out."

**Vulpix **

He then said, "A fire type against a water? Yo will lose for sue."

I laughed, "Try it then."

"Kingler use bubble."

I said, "Vulpix dodge and then use confuse ray."

My Vulpix quickly dodged and then hit Kingler with her confuse ray. "Good job now use fire spin."

Vulpix used Fire Spin and knocked Kingler out and the man said, "Two wins to none. You're starting to test my patience girl. Go Machamp."

"Vulpix return. You did great."

I looked down at Charmander and said, "You're up Charmander."

**Charmander Char **

I quietly laughed to myself as Charmander went out and was getting ready for the battle.

"Machamp use Karate Chop."

I yelled, "Charmander dodge and then use flame thrower."

"Machamp try to avoid it."

Machamp tried to avoid it but my Charmander's power attack proved to be the one that one.

"Good job Charmander. Now use Slash."

My Charmander quickly used the attack and knocked out Machamp."

The referee then said, "Giovanni's Pokémon are no longer able to battle. This battle goes to the challenger Amber Terrance."

He then walked over and said, "Here's the Earth Badge. Proof of your win at the Viridian Gym."

I grabbed it and said, "Thank you. Come on Charmander."

As we walked out I grabbed my badge case from my back pocket and as I put my Earth Badge in the place and said, "We did a good job Charmander."

**Charmander Char**

I laughed and looked down at Charmander and saw that he was walking with his head up and was proud looking.

"Let's stop at the Pokémon Center and get you guys healed and then I'll stop at the market before we head into the Viridian Forest."

**Charmander Char **

As I walked up to the front desk and grabbed my Pokeballs. Nurse Joy said, "How can I help you?"

"Can you please heal my Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy replied, "Sure thing."

I sat down on a bench and waited for them. As soon as I got them I walked into the mart and grabbed a basket. I grabbed some food for me, for my Pokémon, potions, and other things that I thought I would need.

As soon as I paid Charmander and headed into the Viridian forest and headed for Pewter City and the newest gym battle for the Earth Badge.

As it got dark out Charmander and I were half way through the Viridian Forest and I turned to him and said, "Come on Charmander let's top for the night. Well get a fresh start in the morning."

**Charmander Char**

As soon as I said that we sat down and I let my other Pokémon out and feed them and then made my dinner. I quickly made a fire and then had all my other Pokémon get in their pokeballs and then went to bed with Charmander with me.


	2. Meeting Ash and Misty

Another Pokémon story but this time the character only occasionally travels with Ash, Brock, and Misty. Her background is a hard one that you will learn later. Read and Review. This will follow all the Seasons the 1 chapter until the end of the Pokémon league will be the first season

Disclaimer: I only own Amber

Chapter 2: Meeting Ash and Misty

As I slept I heard a voice say, "Cool a Charmander. I wanted a Charmander from Professor Oak but it was already taken. Now I can catch one. Let's go Pikachu."

**Pikachu **

My eyes instantly snapped open as this boy's Pikachu hit my Charmander with a thunder attack. I could feel my temper that some days was barely below the boiling point rise to way past it.

I quickly got up and my Charmander jumped into my arms. "It's alright Charmander. Your fine."

The boy then said, "Is this your Charmander?"

I turned and looked and him and said, "Yes it is. And I will never forgive you for scaring him. And because of that we are going to have a Pokémon right here right now."

The boy said, "Fine with me. But can I have your name at least? I'm Ash Ketchum."

As I got even more pissed off I said, "I'm Amber Terrance. Choose your Pokémon."

He said, "Fine. Go Caterpie."

"Seriously a Caterpie? Go Ponyta."

**Ponyta**

He then got out his Pokedex and looked up Ponyta. "Ponyta use Flame Wheel."

Ash then said, "Caterpie dodge and use string shot."

But his Caterpie couldn't dodge and my Ponyta hit him full force. "Good job Ponyta now use Fire Blast."

Ash tehn said, "Caterpie try to dodge it."

Ash's Caterpie tried to dodge but couldn't and was hit directly by Ponyta's Fire Blast and was knocked out.

"Caterpie!"

''If this is to touch for you Ash I'm sure we could find a preschooler for you to battle."

"Shut up! Alright Pikachu your turn."

I then grabbed Ponyta's pokeball and said, "Ponyta return. You did great. I'm so proud of you."

I then grabbed Vulpix's pokeball from my special belt that had six indents for Pokeballs. "Go Vulpix."

**Vulpix**

"Pikachu use thunder."

I then said "Nice try. Vulpix dodge and then use inferno."

My Vulpix dodged Pikachu's electric attack and then used inferno which caused Pikachu to be knocked out in one blow.

"You did great Vulpix return."

As soon as I put the pokeball back on my belt I picked up Charmander who was clinging to my leg and started to walk away.

"Hey wait."

I turned around and looked and Ash and said, "What do you want now?"

The girl next to him said, "Hi I'm Misty. Why don't you travel with us?"

"Thanks but no thanks I better off on my own. I don't get along with people most of the time and I'm heading for a gym battle."

Misty then replied, "Which gym?"

"Pewter City. I've got to get going. Charmander and I have a long day of traveling ahead."

I then walked over to my sleeping bag and rolled it up and attached it to my backpack and then slipped my plaid shirt over my white tank top. I grabbed my hairbrush and quickly brushed my hair. I quickly fixed my hair into my usual braid and then swung my backpack onto my back and said, "Come on Charmander let's get going."

Charmander and I then continued our walk through the forest and saw Ash battling a Pigeotto.

I shook my head and as soon as I got far enough away I said, "He has no talent for this Charmander. I mean first he tries to catch you when he sees me sleeping right next to you. Then when we battle he uses his pokedex even when he knows what kind of Pokémon it is."

Charmander looked up at me with his thoughtful eyes.

**Charmander Char **

I laughed and said, "Your right. Let's just focus on our gym battle."

As we continued to walk to Pewter City an Eevee appeared. "Awesome. Let's do this Charmander."

**Charmander Char **

"Alright Charmander use tackle followed by flame thrower."

Charmander attacked and hit the Eevee both times and I then grabbed an empty pokeball and said, "Pokeball go."

The pokeball got the Eevee inside and I waited and I caught the Eevee. I walked over to the pokeball and picked it up.

I then patted Charmander's head and said, "We got a new friend Charmander. And eventually he'll become a Flareon."

**Charmander Char **

Charmander and I continued to walk and when I saw the sign that said Welcome to Pewter City I sat down net to Charmander and put my rollerblades on a rolled over to the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy then said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I need a room for the week."

Nurse Joy replied, "Alright I'll get that set up. Here's your key."

She handed me the key and I said, "Thanks Nurse Joy."

I quickly took off my roller skates and then walked over to the dining area with Charmander and ate and then let my Pokémon out and let them eat.

As I walked into the room I let all my Pokémon out of there balls and said, "Guys we got a new friend. Say hi to Eevee."

After they said hi I laughed and said, "I'm going to take a quick shower and then see what kind of trainer Brock is so that we can defeat him and get the boulder badge. Growlithe you're in charge."

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got into my pajamas and then went on the computer in the room after seeing all my Pokémon were sleeping.

Once I got onto the computer I went to the Pokémon league website and clicked on the Pewter City Gym.

"Alright his names Brock but I knew that already. Blah blah blah. Alright here we go. Says here that he's a rock Pokémon trainer. This might be harder than I thought."

I then logged onto my email and saw an email from my best friend Danielle. I opened it and read it.

**Hey Ember it's only been a little while since you left the Johto Region and it's as boring as it could be. Knowing you you've probably already got a badge and are going to get your second or maybe your third one. Good luck in the Pokémon league. Send me an email when you read this. Danielle :D**

I quickly clicked on compose a new email.

_Hey Dani it's me. I'm already in Pewter City and am going to spend time learning everything I can before I go to the gym and battle Brock. I miss you and the Johto Region also. Tell the girl that I said hi and will email them as soon as possible. I've already got a badge and am going for my second badge. I currently have the Earth badge and am going to get the Bolder Badge. Amber :P_

I then walked to my backpack and grabbed my notebook and started to come up with strategies to beat Brock and his Rock type Pokémon in the upcoming gym battle.


	3. Training For The Second Gym

Another Pokémon story but this time the character only occasionally travels with Ash, Brock, and Misty. Her background is a hard one that you will learn later. Read and Review. This will follow all the Seasons the 1 chapter until the end of the Pokémon league will be the first season

Disclaimer: I only own Amber

Chapter 3: Training For The Second Gym

A fact I had discovered about myself a long time ago when I first became a Pokémon trainer was the longer and harder I trained with my fire Pokémon and the better they did the prouder I felt. After my family was killed what had driven me had become my purpose years in the future. The part of me that was afraid if everything had faded away behind a façade of toughness and anger to hide my true feelings. The only time I let my true feelings out was when I battle and when I was with my Pokémon.

I was currently sitting in my room at the Pokémon center tying my shoes with my Charmander watching me.

**Charmander Char**

"Come on Charmander. Let's go train."

Charmander jumped into my arms and I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room. As I walked up the pathway to the training area that Nurse Joy had showed me last night I thought of my parents and friends.

How long has it been since I had been to my parents' home?

My family had been and meant everything to me but now it was my Pokémon.

Once I got to the training grounds I grabbed a pokeball and said, "Eevee you're up first."

As Eevee came out and I said, "Alright let's get started."

A boy walked up followed by a squirtle and said, "Let's train for our gym battle squirtle."

He then walked into me and said, "Hey. Watch where you're going."

Today was a bad day for me and my temper that was bordering the line went way above it. More so then usual.

I grabbed his shirt collar and said, "You walked into me jerk. Today is not a good day for me so if you want to leave in one piece you'll have a battle with me. NOW!"

He tried to back away and wasn't able to. "You have flames behind your eyes! Who and what are you!?"

I let go of him and then flipped my braid over my shoulder and said, "I'm Amber Terrance the fire Pokémon trainer. The flames behind my eyes are why I'm nicknamed Ember. Now how many Pokémon do you have?"

"I have four Pokémon. By the way my name's Gary Oak grandson of Samuel Oak."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't care who you're related to. I'm going to beat you into next week."

He said, "You're up first squirtle."

I looked down at Charmander who was clutching my leg in fear and Eevee who looked ready to fight and said, "Alright Eevee let's do this."

Gary said, "Alright squirtle use bubble."

**Squirtle Squirt**

"Eevee dodge then use double edge."

**Eevee**

Eevee dodged and then hit squirtle with his double edge. "Good job Eevee. Now use bite."

Eevee then used bite and knocked out Squirtle. "Squirtle. Alright go Doduo."

I said, "Eevee return. You did great." I grabbed Vulpix's pokeball and said, "Alright Vulpix you're up next."

**Vulpix **

"Doduo use drill peck."

"Vulpix dodge it and then use inferno."

Vulpix quickly dodged and then used Inferno which knocked out Doduo in a single attack.

"Doduo return. Go Abra."

I grabbed another pokeball and said, "Vulpix return you did great. Go Growlithe."

**Growlithe **

He said, "Seriously a Growlithe?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah a Growlithe. This little guy has helped me in many battles in the past and has never failed me before. And even if he loses I won't be mad about it. Because I learned to never hold anything against my Pokémon. I bet you're mad that your Pokémon have lost even though I have more experience. Growlithe use Flame Wheel and show him what you're made of."

As my Pokémon used Flame Wheel he said, "Abra use double team."

I laughed, "It's no good. Flame Wheel hits all the enemies a once."

The flame wheel attack hit all the abra's and I then said, "Good job Growlithe. Now use Flare Blitz."

Before Gary could call out an attack the attack hit and knocked out Abra. Gary then said, "You'll never beat my last Pokémon. Go Fearow."

I grabbed my Growlithe's pokeball and said, "Growlithe return. You did great time for a rest. Go Charmander."

**Charmander Char**

"Charmander use Fire Blast."

Gary then said, "Fearow use Peck."

Fearow pecked through Charmander's Fire Blast but Charmander dodged it and the Fie Blast hit Fearow and knocked him out.

I then walked over and picked him up and said, "You did a great job Charmander. I'm so proud of you."

**Charmander Char**

I laughed and we started to walk away and Gary said, "Hold it."

"What do you want?"

Gary replied, "How is it that your fire Pokémon and Eevee were able to beat all of my Pokémon? I want answers!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "The full truth or just what you want to know?"

"Everything."

I replied, "Fine. You're never going to make it far as a Pokémon trainer. You don't trust your Pokémon so they don't trust you. Your incompetence is appalling. You may be the grandson of a well-known Pokémon researcher but you don't have the skills to be doing a league yet. I put my full trust in my Pokémon and they know that they can trust me. So the reason you lost is that you expect your Pokémon to follow your every move without trust. Don't make me laugh. Build your trust and you will win. I've got to get going. Bye Gary Oak."

I then walked back to the Pokémon center and asked, "Why is it that all the loser's find me Charmander?"

Charmander rubbed his head against my arm and looked up at me like he was wondering the same day and as if he knew what day it was. Today was always hard for me no matter how many years passed this day was etched into the back of my mind. Today was the day… the day my entire family was brutally murdered in front of me.

As soon as I walked back to my room I almost broke down like I did when I was a little girl. I was a cry baby back then and was afraid of everything. Afraid of not being accepted by everybody and everyone so my mother got me Ponyta which helped me break out of my protective shell.

Later that night I was tossing and turning in bed trying to fall asleep. When I finally fell asleep all I had was nightmares.

_I was eight years old again and was just walking inside of my parents' house from hanging out with my best friend Danielle all day "Mom. Dad. I'm home!" _

"_Amber get out of here go directly to Danielle's!" _

_A man came up behind me and put his hand over my mouth and whispered into my ear, "You make one sound and I'll put a bullet in your hip." _

_He then walked me over to where my parents where and I saw my Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, and Grandparents were all dead. Another man said, "You're the reason this is happening Ambs." _

_He then shot them both and killed them. I screamed and broke free and then ran out of the house and to my other friend Taylor's. _

I woke up with a start and was covered in sweat and my heart was racing as it normally did whenever I had that nightmare.

Charmander looked up at me and I grabbed him and hugged him gently and then put him on the bed next to me and said, "You're going to sleep with me tonight Charmander."

**Charmander Char **

I calmed down and then went back to sleep and for once on this day I didn't have nightmares.


	4. Gym Battle: Brock VS Amber

Another Pokémon story but this time the character only occasionally travels with Ash, Brock, and Misty. Her background is a hard one that you will learn later. Read and Review. This will follow all the Seasons the 1 chapter until the end of the Pokémon league will be the first season

Disclaimer: I only own Amber

Chapter 4: Gym Battle: Brock VS. Amber

Sitting down in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center I couldn't feel more ready for the gym battle against Brock.

Nurse Joy then said, "Amber your Pokemon are you to full strength."

I walked over and Charmander jumped into my arms and I said, "Thanks Nurse Joy. I've got to go. Big gym battle."

She nodded and said, "Good luck against Brock."

I nodded and put the pokeballs back on my belt and walked out with Charmander looking around and then clutched my leg in fear and we walked to the gym.

As soon as we got to the Pewter City gym my jaw dropped and I said, "Woah. They take Rock type gym to a whole new level don't they?"

**Charmander Char**

I laughed, "Let's do this Charmander."

I walked into the gym and followed the light from Charmander's tail.

"And who are you?"

I replied, "Amber Terrance I'm from the Johto Region."

He said, "Is this your first gym battle?"

"No second. I've already got the Earth Badge."

He then said, "Alright we will each use two Pokemon and only the challenger can get to change Pokemon. No time limit."

I nodded and he said, "Go Onyx."

I grabbed a pokeball and yelled, "Go Vulpix."

He laughed and said, "You must know that fire types are weak against rock types."

"I don't care if your Pokemon are stronger or have the type advantage. My Pokemon are my life. Vulpix use quick attack followed by fire spin."

He then said, "Onyx use bind."

Onyx grabbed Vulpix and I said, "Vulpix use your fire blast."

**Vulpix**

Vulpix used fire blast directly into Onyx face and knocked him out and I said, "Great job Vulpix."

"Go Geodude."

Vulpix then started to glow and I said, "Vulpix?"

Vulpix then stopped glowing and had more tails and was a lighter color.

**Ninetails**

I then said, "Ninetails return. You did great. Go Ponyta."

"Geodude use rock smash."

I then said, "Ponyta and use take down."

Ponyta dodged and then used take down and knocked out Brock's Geodude.

Brock then said, "Congratulations Amber. You've won the Boulder Badge which is proof of your win at the Pewter City. You should head to Vermillon City and get the Thunder Badge from Lt. Surge."

"I will thank you Brock. Come on Charmander."

We then walked out and I grabbed the badge case out of my back pocket and put the second badge in the place and said, "We did a good job Charmander."

I looked at the second badge and then put my badge case in my backpack and then said, "Let's go to the next gym. After we have eight badges we'll get to the Indigo Plateau and the Pokemon league."

We then started the way through the forest to Vermillion City and I pulled out my map and looked and said, "Alright Charmander. Let's go to the Vermillion City and beat Lt. Surge."


	5. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
